


PMS

by fenellaevangela



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Genderfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-26
Updated: 2007-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things that just aren't fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PMS

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/prompt_a_day/profile)[**prompt_a_day**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/prompt_a_day/): _Life has been hectic_. Part of my sexswap drabble series.

  
John's life had been hectic. A new batch of recruits had just arrived on the _Daedalus_ , two teams were having trouble off-world, McKay's lab had started emitting a noxious smell, and Lorne's team had brought back the Pegasus version of the flu from their last mission. It was all John could do just to hold things together.

Oh, and he'd been turned into a woman. That wasn't helping.

How could John be expected to care that the physicists had to wear gasmasks in the lab when he, John Sheppard, had to wear _a bra_? What did he care that half of the personnel on Atlantis were suffering from the flu when, despite all odds, John had to experience _PMS_? His life had been tipped over sidewise and John was having a hell of a time managing to care about other people's problems.

He was crampy. It wasn't fair.


End file.
